Pierścionek
by Lady Makhbeth
Summary: Jak każdy, Bruce Banner nigdy nie wiedział czego spodziewać się po Tonym Starku, szczególnie jeśli milioner zaczynał rozmowę od tak niecodziennego tematu jak założenie rodziny. Czyli science-boyfriends w pełnej krasie.


- Wiesz, chyba jestem już gotów na to, aby zostać ojcem – powiedział Tony Stark, przeglądając projekty ulepszeń swojej zbroi.  
Bruce Banner, który w tym czasie siedział obok i pochylał się nad jakimś bardzo ważnym fragmentem, rozmyślając, jakby tu poprawić jego aerodynamikę, spojrzał na przyjaciela z lekkim rozbawieniem.  
- Ale obiecaj, że skończy się na góra pięciorgu dzieci, i że przynajmniej jedno z nich nazwiesz Phil – powiedział, wracając do pracy.  
- Doktorze Banner, czyżbym wyczuwał sarkazm? – spytał Tony z nutką ironii w głosie.  
Bruce uniósł fragment zbroi, aby przyjrzeć mu się pod innym kątem.  
- Tylko mi nie mów, że powiedziałeś to na poważnie.  
Kiedy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, spojrzał na Tony'ego. Ten stał z założonymi na piersi rękami i uśmiechał się do niego ze zwykłą ironią, jednak w jego oczach można było dostrzec coś zgoła innego.  
Bruce odłożył kawałek metalu i usiadł prosto, nie zdejmując spojrzenia z przyjaciela. Chociaż nie do końca przyjaciela. Technicznie rzecz biorąc, Tony stanowił coś w rodzaju jego partnera życiowego, choć obaj doszli do wniosku, że słowo „chłopak" w ich sytuacji nie oddaje pełni ich relacji. Zresztą, obaj skończyli już ten etap, kiedy ludzie co chwila dają sobie nawzajem prezenty i umawiają się na randki; oczywiście jeżeli uznać za „randkę" tę noc spędzoną na szczycie Statui Wolności, kiedy to obaj zostali tam uziemieni. Bruce, bo właśnie przemienił się z powrotem z Hulka, Tony, gdyż próbując go ratować, sam zignorował awarię swojej zbroi. Z jakiegoś powodu Stark uznał to miejsce oraz okoliczności za wyjątkowo romantyczne. Zdaniem Bruce'a, całkiem słusznie.  
A więc Bruce spojrzał na swojego partnera, jakby ten właśnie oświadczył, że jest w ciąży, co zważywszy na okoliczności, wcale nie było tak dalekie od prawdy.  
Tony oparł się nonszalancko o brzeg stołu.  
- Ależ mój drogi Bruce – zaczął, a jego oczy rozbłysły – czyżbyś sam nigdy nie myślał o pięknym domku z ogródkiem, po którym biega gromadka małych, zielonych dziatek?  
Czasami Tony aż się prosił, aby zarobić kopa w tyłek. Bruca kusiło, by wreszcie spróbować, jakie to uczucie - jednak musiał przyznać, że tej konkretnej części ciała miliardera byłoby mu najbardziej żal.  
Mimo wszystko postanowił kontynuować rozpoczętą przez niego grę.  
Odwrócił się na krześle, aby znajdować się z Tonym twarzą w twarz.  
- Pomijając fakt, że w moim przypadku dzielenie się DNA nie jest najlepszym pomysłem, to czy naprawdę wyobrażasz sobie mnie zamieszkującego dom z ogródkiem i wychowującego dzieci?  
Oparł brodę na pięści i posłał Tony'emu jeden z tych swoich skrzywionych uśmiechów.  
- To zależy, z kim masz zamiar je wychowywać – odparł Tony, praktycznie nie odrywając od Bruce'a oczu.  
Naprawdę myśli, że tak łatwo uda mu się wprowadzić go w zakłopotanie? Bruce parsknął śmiechem.  
- Panie Stark, czyżby ta niedorzeczna rozmowa do czegoś zmierzała?  
Tony pochylił się lekko, a ten dziwny, ukryty za ironią wyraz w jego oczach jakby zaczął przebijać się na powierzchnię.  
- To zależy od ciebie.  
Bruce zmarszczył brwi. W co takiego gra Tony?  
- Co zależy ode mnie?  
- Czy ta, jak to ująłeś, niedorzeczna rozmowa będzie do czegoś zmierzać.  
Czegoś takiego zwykły człowiek by nie zniósł. Całe szczęście, że Bruce był masochistą. Albo po prostu jako jedyny uwielbiał te pojedynki na słowa - to było tak jakby ich mózgi pojedynkowały się ze sobą. Ale teraz nie był w stanie przejrzeć taktyki Tony'ego. Bo przecież nie chodziło mu o to, o co Bruce myślał, że mu chodzi. Prawda?  
I Tony cały czas tak dziwnie mu się przyglądał.  
Bruce mógł teraz przerwać grę i zwyczajnie wrócić do pracy, jakby nic się nie stało. Oczywiście nie zrobił tego. Postanowił za to wyciągnąć przeciwko Tony'emu prawdziwe działo.  
Na jego twarz wrócił lekko kpiący uśmiech.  
- Wiesz, Tony, facet zwykle nie prosi swojego partnera o rękę w taki sposób.  
Oczekiwał wszystkiego: przerażenia, głupiej uwagi, obrócenia wszystko w żart... ale nie tego. Nie tego, że Tony uśmiechnie się szeroko, wzruszy ramionami i powie:  
- Znasz mnie, Bruce, wiesz, że nie jestem konwencjonalny, jeśli chodzi o te sprawy – zamyślił się przez chwilę – no, jeżeli chodzi o jakiekolwiek sprawy.  
Ta wypowiedź zupełnie zbiła Bannera z pantałyku. Dlaczego Tony nadal ciągnie ten żart? Zwykle w swoich zabawach obaj wiedzieli, kiedy skończyć, kiedy żart się rozwleka. Tym razem Tony zaszedł za daleko.  
Powoli wyprostował się na krześle.  
- Tony, to już przestało być śmieszne – stwierdził chłodno.  
Tony przewrócił oczami.  
- Bo to nie miało być śmieszne – powiedział i widząc minę Bruce'a, dodał: – to znaczy miało być, ale tylko na początku. To sztuczka, Bruce, nie widzisz tego?  
Mina Bruce'a wyrażała zdumienie wymieszane ze znudzeniem.  
- Jaka sztuczka, Tony, o czym ty bredzisz?  
Tony tym razem jakby nie wytrzymał i aż wzniósł ręce do góry w geście kompletnego poddania się.  
- O tym, że chcę, abyś za mnie wyszedł! – krzyknął.  
Bruce'a zatkało. Totalnie. Byli ze sobą od dwóch lat, dwóch pieprzonych, pełnych bohaterskich wyczynów, naukowych eksperymentów, wieczorów spędzonych na kanapie w swoich objęciach, oraz świetnego seksu lat. I to wystarczało, naprawdę wystarczało. Aż do teraz. Bo teraz Tony Stark, Tony „Pieprzony" Stark postanowił poprosić go o rękę. A Bruce musiał nagle zdecydować, czy jest gotów, aby dać mu odpowiedź. Jakakolwiek by ona nie była.  
A potem przyszło mu do głowy, że mimo wszystko gra może trwać nadal. Bo będąc w związku z Tonym Starkiem, człowiek uczy się tego, aby nigdy nie podejmować walki, dopóki nie jest się pewnym wygranej.  
Więc Bruce znowu przywołał na twarz swój przekrzywiony w jedną stronę uśmiech i wygodniej rozsiadł się na krześle. Pozory są najważniejsze.  
- Panie Stark – zaczął, a Tony po raz pierwszy od dawna sam zaczął wyglądać na zaskoczonego. – Jeżeli chce pan kontynuować tę rozmowę, to proszę zachować się jak należy.  
Pan Stark stał z otwartymi ustami, zmuszając Bruce'a do ogromnego wysiłku powstrzymania się przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem. Po chwili jednak zebrał się w sobie i spytał:  
- To znaczy, doktorze Banner?  
Doktor Banner bez słowa wskazał mu podłogę.  
- Klękaj.  
Tony wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.  
- Oczywiście.  
Z galanterią godną szanowanego gentlemana, którym nie był, uklęknął na jednym kolanie i wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, pytając:  
- Wyjdziesz za mnie?  
- Nie.  
Zamrugał oczami. Bruce walczył, aby nie parsknąć śmiechem.  
- Jak to, nie? – spytał oburzony Stark.  
- A pierścionek? – Bruce pomachał mu przed nosem palcami prawej dłoni.  
„Znając Tony'ego, zaraz zadzwoni do najdroższego jubilera w mieście", pomyślał Bruce. A potem uznał, że znowu nie docenił pomysłowości miliardera, kiedy ten, nadal klęcząc, zaczął szperać wśród pozostawionych na stole odpadków, aby po niespełna minucie sprezentować Bruce'owi mały krążek ze stali.  
- Pierścionek – powiedział, a po bliższym przyjrzeniu się dodał: – no dobra, bardziej to wygląda na obrączkę, ale i tak się nada.  
Nagle jego twarz przybrała wyraz nabożnej powagi, co w przypadku Tony'ego było czymś naprawdę niezwykłym, ale i pięknym. Odchrząknął.  
- Doktorze Brusie Banner – spojrzał mu w oczy i wtedy Bruce wreszcie ujrzał to, co dotąd Stark ukrywał w swoim spojrzeniu. – Wiem, że z twojej strony będzie to oznaką kompletnego szaleństwa, ale nie martw się, ja też jestem szalony. Zostaniesz moim mężem?  
- Partnerem – poprawił go Bruce. – Możemy zawrzeć związek partnerski.  
Tony uderzył się dłonią w czoło.  
- Cholera, no tak. To w takim razie, czy zgodzisz się zawrzeć ze mną związek parnterski, co jest raczej dziwne, zważywszy na to, że obaj już jesteśmy swoimi partnerami?  
Naukowiec nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, jednocześnie podając Tony'emu prawą dłoń. „Zwariowałeś, Banner", myślał, kiedy ten wkładał mu na palec „zaręczynowy pierścionek". „Naprawdę zwariowałeś". Chociaż w sumie, Tony również nie należy do osób stabilnych umysłowo. To powinno być ciekawe.  
Wzruszył ramionami. Ostatecznie odpowiedź mogła być tylko jedna.  
- Tak.  
Pierścionek, który przypominał obrączkę, znalazł się na serdecznym palcu Bruce'a. Podniósł dłoń do oczu i dopiero wtedy zobaczył wygrawerowane na metalu litery. STARK. Oczywiście.  
Poczuł jak Tony ściska mu dłoń, a potem podnosi ją do ust i całuje.  
- Cóż za galanteria, panie Stark.  
- To jeszcze nie koniec, doktorze Banner – uśmiechnął się.  
Bruce uniósł brwi.  
- JARVIS! – zawołał Tony.  
Gdzieś z sufitu odezwał się głos komputerowego lokaja.  
- Tak, panie Stark?  
- Daj mnie na głośnomówiący, chcę, aby wszyscy w budynku usłyszeli, co mam do powiedzenia.  
- Gotowe, panie Stark – powiedział po chwili JARVIS.  
Tony posłał Bruce'owi uśmiech stanowiący apoteozę samozadowolenia.  
- Do wszystkich! Pragnę ogłosić, że Bruce Banner właśnie zgodził się wejść ze mną w związek partnerski. Nie wiemy jeszcze, kiedy odbędzie się ceremonia, ale wszyscy jesteście zaproszeni. Nawet ty, Nick. Oczekujemy kwiatów i drogiego szampana, ale głównie tego drugiego. Koniec przekazu.  
Świeżo upieczony narzeczony usiadł na podłodze i położył mu na kolanach ramiona, opierając na nich głowę. Spojrzał na Bruce'a.  
- Wygrałem – powiedział.  
Bruce przewrócił oczami.  
- Naprawdę sądzisz, że ci uwierzyli?  
Tony przysunął się do niego jeszcze bardziej.  
- Uwierzą, kiedy jutro zaprezentujesz im swój nowiutki pierścionek zaręczynowy.  
- Obrączkę.  
- Zwał, jak zwał. To co? – Spojrzał na Bruce'a z miną a' la słodki szczeniaczek. – Może pocałujesz narzeczonego?  
Bruce westchnął, jednak ostatecznie schylił się i obdarował Tony'ego krótkim cmoknięciem w usta. Nie usatysfakcjonowało to Starka, który natychmiast ponownie przyciągnął do siebie Bruce'a i wpił się w jego wargi. Naukowiec zaśmiał się krótko, ale z chęcią pogłębił pocałunek. Po chwili oderwał się od miliardera, który nie wydawał się z tego powodu zadowolony.  
- Co? – spytał.  
Bruce wsunął palce w jego włosy.  
- Nic – odpowiedział. – Po prostu właśnie dotarło do mnie, że zgodziłem się za ciebie wyjść.  
- Wstąpić w związek partnerski.  
Zaśmiał się.  
- Jak zwał, tak zwał. – Drugą dłonią zaczął gładzić policzek Tony'ego. – Chyba naprawdę zwariowałem.  
Strak wzruszył ramionami.  
- W takim razie jest nas dwóch.  
Spróbował ponownie pocałować Bruce'a, ale ten zrobił sprytny unik.  
- Koniec tego dobrego – oświadczył doktor i poruszył nogami. – Wstawaj, musimy dokończyć ulepszenia w twojej zbroi.  
Wstał i podał Tony'emu rękę. Stark niechętnie podniósł się na nogi.  
- A zrobimy potem ten eksperyment, w którym obiecałeś mi pomóc? – spytał, ponownie ogniskując na narzeczonym TO spojrzenie.  
Bruce nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.  
- Dobrze, ale najpierw skończmy z tym – powiedział, podając mu fragment pancerza.  
Tony wziął go z uśmiechem i zaraz zaczął montować go w odpowiednim miejscu, przeklinając przy tym swoje dwa niesubordynowane roboty.  
Bruce przyglądał mu się przez chwilę. To nie będzie takie proste. On i Tony będą się kłócić, obrażać się na siebie, Tony będzie zbyt dumny, aby przeprosić, a Bruce zbyt uparty. Tony będzie go przywodził do szału, doprowadzając go na skraj załamania i przemiany w Hulka.  
Ale będą również dobre dni. Piękne dni, kiedy obaj zasną na kanapie podczas oglądania filmu, wtuleni w siebie. Albo, kiedy tak jak teraz, będą razem pracować nad czymś ważnym lub nie do końca ważnym, ale interesującym.  
Oczywiście pozostała jeszcze kwestia dzieci, od których przecież zaczęła się ta komedia, i których temat wróci zapewne, jak tylko nastanie nowy dzień i do doktora Bannera w pełni dotrze, w co się wpakował.  
Póki co, Bruce kochał Tony'ego, a Tony kochał Bruce'a i w tej właśnie chwili właśnie to było najważniejsze.  
Koniec


End file.
